Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly to a semiconductor device using a polycrystalline silicon material as a transistor channel.
Semiconductor elements, such as resistors, capacitors, transistors, memory cells, solar cells, etc. may be made up of a single crystalline silicon material and/or a polycrystalline silicon material. Electrical properties of such semiconductor elements may vary according to various conditions such as temperature, concentration, etc. Variations of electric properties may affect the reliability of a semiconductor device including such semiconductor elements. For this reason, various technologies for improving the reliability of semiconductor devices are being investigated.